El tiempo juega con la vida(una historia original)
by Tapia
Summary: se trata de la vida y los conflictos que se le van presentando al personaje principal, un joven de 16 años de edad solo en la vida a excepción de su amiga de la infancia de la cual es esta enamorado pero shhh nadie lo sabe mas que el, acompáñenme en el desarrollo de la historia y en los conflictos que se le avecinan Josmar.
1. El comienzo

El tiempo juega con la vida.

Muchas personas piensan que lo que ocurre una ves no vuelve a repetirse de la misma manera pero en eso estamos equivocados pues la historia es la que trae devuelta que las situaciones se vuelvan a tomar de la misma manera ya ocurrida, piensa que las demás cosas no puedan ocurrir pero eso lo veremos a través de la historia de unas cuantas personas pero mas basándonos en los hechos que persigue a una sola persona.

Como cualquier otro día vemos a nuestro protagonista de camino al academia, feliz, alegre, entre otras cosas lo que mas destaca es su uniforme el cual es de color verde lo cual significa que es de segundo año.

\- Valla que día tan estresante es hoy pero que mas da es hoy el día en el que entre a un nuevo año escolar espero y que todos me reciban de buena gana.

(Menciona Josmar de una manera en la que deja escapar una leve sonrisa).

En estos momentos Josmar se encuentran de frente a un edificio el cual en su parte frontal tenia las iniciales AMI (academia mundial de inteligencia).

\- Sigo insistiendo como diablos fue que pude entrar a esta academia siendo una de las más importantes en todo el mundo.

Josmar con una cara de miedo esta en la puesta principal congelado sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

\- Oye Josmar ¿que estas asiendo en la entrada por que no entras de una vez?

\- Pues ¿que piensas que estoy haciendo Akio?

\- Pues al parecer nada en especial o ¿no?, o es el caso que estoy equivocada.

\- No para nada Akio tienes toda la razón no se ni porque es que estoy paralizado en la entrada de la academia.

Josmar teniendo en su rostro la misma sonrisa que no demostraba demasiada confianza.

\- bueno en fin debemos entra a clases ojala y no nos regañen.

\- Si eso espero Josmar.

Al entrar al edifico Josmar se da cuenta que el ambiente es un poco pesado ya que se percata de un innumerable de miradas que lo bombardean con un sentimiento como de odio.

\- baya al parecer todos siguen de la misma manera en la que los vi la última vez que estuve en la academia.

\- No les hagas caso Josmar ellos son los que están equivocados con tigo créeme yo se que tu eres una buena persona.

\- Gracias Akio eres la mejor amiga que e tenido no se que aria sin ti.

\- Nada, no me des las gracias así como si nada, yo espero algo a cambio de mi amistad incondicional.

\- ¿Quéeeee? Que es lo que as dicho?

\- Que espero algo a cambio y que no solo es unas gracias, que ni pienses que con eso me conformare.

\- No seas cruel Akio L sabes que no cuento con dinero como para acerté un regalo.

\- No te preocupes ya lo sabrás con el tiempo que es lo que quiero, bueno pero de mientras entremos a clases.

Josmar agacha la cabeza como esperando un regaño, así como se pone una mascota a la hora de que lo regañan. Entrando al salón de clases se tornan un poco silencioso nadie habla y la maestra esperando justo detrás de la puerta con una cara de los mil demonios.

\- Oooo ya veo con que ese es el motivo por el que llegas tarde Akio. (menciona la maestra con un tono de voz muy burlesco). Al parecer como siempre el idiota molestando a la mejor alumna de la academia, si no fuera por ti todo seria demasiado hermoso.

\- Maestra deje de hablar así :! (grita Akio con una voz un poco furiosa)

\- Que piensas que no lo noto Akio, el es una mala influencia para ti.

\- Eso a usted no le importa maestra!

\- Ya déjalo así Akio tú y yo sabemos que la maestra no cambiara de opinión sin importar lo que digas.

\- Pero Josmar no crees que es un poco injusto lo que esta pasando.

\- No te preocupes ya e vivido gran parte de mi vida de esta manera son mas de 10 años crees que otros 2 años más ¿crees que me importaran?

Josmar con la cara como de querer derramar lagrimas pero se contiene al ver a su amiga con el fin de no mortificarla con otro problema mas.

\- Eso esperaba oír Josmar ve y siéntate en tu lugar que ya de por si llegan tarde y la clase no a comenzado ya que seria injusto que Akio se que de sin recibir la clase completa.

\- Valla hasta que llega el inútil hahaha(todo el salón se ríe hasta la maestra pero la única persona que no se ríe es Akio, incluso Josmar se ríe).

\- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Josmar incluso tu riéndote de ti mismo?

\- Por que no puedo reírme de mi mismo después de todo siempre es así J, o al caso ¿tu me prohibirás reírme? (josmar menciona estas palabras como si fueran palabras vacías que no tienen emoción e incuso sin sentido algo que solo de esa forma uno se puede dirigir a si mismo cuando se odia por completo.

\- Jajajaja Josmar piensa que solo por que entro en La AMI por ser hijo de un gran investigador y como murió dizque haciendo su labor en una misión pero todos sabemos que el se suicido. (en ese momento Josmar le da un golpe en el rostro de su compañero arrojándolo a 3 metros de distancia).

\- Josmar que has hecho al caso te as vuelto loco, no era necesario haber echo eso.

Josmar con una aura de los mil demonios le dice a todos en la clase lo que piensa en ese instante.

\- Ustedes pueden tratarme como la peor escoria del mundo pero a cuanto a mi familia y nunca les perdonare que se ataban a mencionar nada que pueda perjudicar la memoria de ellos. (en ese instante la mayoría de los hombres del salón molieron al golpes a Josmar)

Akio que es la amiga de la infancia de Josmar corre a ayudarlo pero cuando llega se da cuenta de que Josmar se encuentra de que el no tiene ninguna lesión ala vista por lo cual ella se alegra demasiado).

\- Ya déjenlo en paz el no les a echo nada a ustedes ¿o si?

\- Tu que puedes saber Akio? De lo que pasa en el salón si tu solo te la pasas en las clases avanzadas en la mayoría del tiempo, ¿tu que puedes saber?

Akio llorando les menciona las siguientes palabras.

\- Yo e sido salvada demasiadas beses por Josmar y no seria justo que no le devolviera el favor después de todo no se merece que yo le deba un favor.

\- TAL COSA AS DICHO! (grita con Josmar con una voz de ira )

Akio con una cara de sorprendida reacciona y se da cuenta de que las palabras que acaba de pronunciar son la peores que pudo haber dicho en ese momento.

\- Josmar! Perdón no quería decir esas palabras, enserio perdóname.

\- Tshhh, me tengo que ir. (Josmar se levanta y se dirige ala salida del salón sin dar razón alguna se va)

\- Bueno como vemos la molestia ya se fue del salón por fin podemos empezar la clase ¿verdad chicos?

\- Así es maestra (dicen los jóvenes del salón).

\- Bueno empecemos!

(A todos los lectores les ofrezco disculpas por las faltas de ortografía a demás de otros problemas)


	2. Nueva alumna, ¿persona conocida?

(Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo episodio de esta historia que espero y les este gustando).

Después de que Josmar saliera del salón de clases.

-Por que... POR QUE!. Dice Josmar alzando un poco la voz. Por que será que pasa lo que pase la gente me trata así?, no tengo la culpa de lo que paso con mi papa.

Josmar con una cara enojada se dispone a bajar las escaleras cuando se da cuenta de sus lesiones ocasionadas por sus compañeros ase un momento.

-iik, duele... Josmar desliza su mano por el interior de su camisa para inspeccionar si tiene un herida grave y se lleva una sorpresa.(ayuda no se como hacer la expresión o lo que dice el personaje cuando algo le duele a si que se los agradezco si me ayudan.. Pónganla en los comentarios).

-? Que diablos no lo puedo creer..

Si es sangre lo que Josmar nota a la hora de observar su mano, si su mano teñida de rojo.

-tendré que ir a la enfermería... Eee las escaleras siempre fueron tan altas?, no ? O si? .

Josmar sintiéndose mareado cae por las escaleras deteniéndose hasta pegar en el muro.

-mira Magi hay alguien tirando en el piso!

-de que hablas Aoi eso es imposible.

-no es la verdad solo te digo lo que estoy viendo. Menciona Aoi con cara de preocupación.

-Oooo mira que tenemos aquí, pero si es Josmar.

-Lo conoces Magi?.

-claro todos aquí en la AMI lo conocemos.

-entonces por que no lo ayudas. Aoi acercándose a Josmar para ayudarlo pero la detienen antes de hacerlo.

-que crees que estas haciendo Aoi?.

-pues será lo que ves, o no?.

-es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra, Aoi.

-eso lo se muy bien!, pero anda ayúdame tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

-detente no le ayudes.

-? Que , que, que es lo que as dicho?.

\- que no le ayudes! Mención magi con una vos un poco elevada y mirando a Aoi con una cara de enojo.

-por que te enojas Magi si solo estoy ayudándole.

\- puedes hacer lo que tu quieras en la academia pero lo único que no puedes hacer es ayudarlo a el.

-pero por que alcazo el te a echo algo ati que no puedas perdonar?

-no no no eso no tiene nada que ver con migo sino con todos.

-¿? Sigo si en tender Magi!

-es algo que no espero que entiendas muy fácilmente, hasta a mi me tomo barios días en comprenderlo. Magi pone una cara de desprecio al no poder cómbense a la persona que esta enfrente. De todos modos Aoi vamos tenemos cosas que hacer.

-pero pero!. Aoi pone una cara de no entender mucho pero en ese momento Magi toma la mano de Aoi y se la lleva consigo dejando a Josmar recargado en la pared.

A pasado alrededor de unos minutos tras haber sucedido lo de la escalera para ser exactos son 10 minutos cuando pasa lo inesperado.

-:? Que es lo que tienes en la mano Aoi estas herida?.

-no como crees no me duele nada en absoluto-

-pero tienes sangre en tu mano!

-:? Pero si es cierto de donde tengo esta sangre..(bueno para que entiendan mejor lo que sucede de aquí en adelante lo que encuentren de la siguiente forma será pensamientos de la persona , a si mas o menos ("bla bla bla ")XD).

( "que no será que esta sangre es de a que muchacho, no claro que no pero me preocupa es demasiada sangre lo que tengo en la mano, bueno en fin supongo que el estará bien ya han de ver ayudado ").

-oye Magi tal ves sea sangre de a aquel muchacho que nos topamos en la escalera… ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?.

-se llama Josmar, Magi pero no te preocupes ojala y sea cierto que es de el para que no nos vuelva a molestar mas.

-MAGI! Como te atreves a decir eso que alcazo no sientes remordimiento por el. Grita Aoi enojada ya que para sus principios eso es algo que no puede pasar por alto.

\- hay Aoi como ya te dije no comprendes bien a lo que me refiero pero para eso tendrás que parar un rato mas para que me entiendas.

\- No no no no necesito comprender nada iré a ayudarlo y no are caso a lo que tu digas. Dando media vuelta Aoi se marcha dejando atrás a Magi.

\- no valla Aoi si vas y lo ayudas posible mente muchas personas te darán la espalda por haberlo ayudado.

\- eso me da igual no importa que todos me den la espalda de echo así podría saber al menos un poco de lo que el a sentido todo este tiempo.("no me quiero imaginar por todo lo que el a tenido que pasar").

Aoi caminando rumbo a la enfermería se percata a través de la ventana de algo que no podía creerlo allá estaba, si miro con dirección a la escalera y pudo lograr ver a Josmar que a un seguía tirado en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado hacia ya 10 minutos.

-no puedo creerlo alcazo nadie lo ayudara?. Aoi no sabe por que pasa esto pero se apresura a la escalera para poder ayudar a Josmar.("por que?. Porque?. Porque me preocupo mucho por el siento como si lo conociera de algún lado?"). Llegando a donde estaba tirado Josmar .

EN LA ENFERMERIA.

-señorita! Señorita! Abra la puerta. Menciona Aoi desesperada y tocando la puerta.

-pero que pasa quien hace tanto relajo. Abriendo la puerta la señorita Rosse al ver a Josmar en ese estado se preocupa. Pero que paso aquí?

\- la verdad no se mucho pero detodas maneras lo traje a demás de que esta sangrando.

Poniendo a Josmar en la cama y la enfermera comienza con la revisión para saber en que estado se encuentra josmar.

-valla que bien que no se encuentra en estado grave solo que perdió demasiada sangre pero con descanso se recuperara.

-señorita pero usted sabe quien pudo haberle echo esto a el?. Pregunta Aoi con una expresión en el rostro de querer saber más de la vida de Josmar.

-pues en su caso podría ser cualquier persona. Menciona Rosse con una expresión sin ganas.

-como que cualquiera podría ser?.

-si esto ya a pasado varias veces pero en esté caso creo que se excedieron y por lo visto lo mas probable que sean sus compañeros de clase.

-sus compañeros de clase?

\- si ellos son los mas probables o al menos es lo que pienso yo que ellos fueron los que dejaron a Josmar en ese estado.

-como es posible que sus propios amigos le hagan algo asi?.

-te equivocas el no tiene amigo es esa clase bueno al menos solo uno y esa es Akio su amiga de la infancia.

-de todas formas no logro comprender el porque le hacen eso a el.

-pues veras esto es porque todo el mundo culpa a Josmar por los actos de su padre pero a un a si nadie mas que poca gente sabemos la verdad detrás de lo que sucedió con su padre.

-y que es lo que el padre de el izo para que todo mundo lo trate asi?.

-pues veras por se alguien que ayudo a Josmar te lo diré, lo que pasa es que l papa de josmar era la persona mas importante en toda la AMI por ser un gran investigador pero algo salio mal en uno de sus experimentos….

A así paso el tiempo al rededor de 30 minutos en lo que Rosse le explica brevemente a Aoi lo sucedido con el padre de Josmar pero a un después de eso Aoi no puede comprender bien por que todos culpa a Josmar por los errores del papa. Pero a un algo mas que intriga a Aoi es el porque tiene un gran interes en esta persona llamada Josmar si es la primera ves que lo conoce.

(Espero y le allá gustado este que es el segundo capitulo de esta historia ya saben cualquier sugerencia o comentario por favor ponerlo en los comentarios y perdón tarde demasiado en subir este capitulo. Espero y les este gustando y que puedan comprender que tarde por motivos personales pero tendrán el capitulo 3 dentro de 3 días o eso espero)

ESPERO Y LES ALLA GUSTADO …


End file.
